


$ting✄Luke Hemmings AU

by dvnkest (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: F/M, He's basically an asshole, Luke Hemmings AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dvnkest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Luke's an asshole and Carnie just wanted to be accepted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	$ting✄Luke Hemmings AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be based a little bit off of '$ting' by The Neighbourhood.

Maybe if I had changed this would've never happened.

"I don't fucking like you, go away!"

"Wait, no baby I didn't mean that. Carnie come here!"

But, by that point I was already out of the house and down the street. He always did that to me. Got mad and then tried to take it back. It could be smallest thing and he would just blow up.

One second he's the best boyfriend you could ask for, and the next he's some raging monster that you don't even recognize.

I was sick of it. My friends would ask me why I stayed, I told them it was because I loved him. In all honesty, I really did love him, then one day it dawned on me that I was just being verbally (and occasionally physically) abused. So I left.

I haven't seen him sense. I've deleted any and everything that ever connected me to him. I deleted twitter, facebook, kik, and instagram. I still have some accounts from before I met him, but everything I ever created that had something to do with him, I deleted.

And now I'm slowly trying to delete my feelings for him.


End file.
